1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of selectively doping epitaxial layers to form a die having an integrated circuit (IC) region adjacent a micro-electromechanical (MEMS) region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers are combining ICs and MEMS devices in single packages to meet consumer demand for smaller devices with enhanced functionality. Generally, the ICs are formed on one wafer and the MEMS formed on another wafer. After the ICs and MEMS are diced, they are electrically connected, sometimes as stacked die in a single package or by being separately packaged and coupled together on a PC board. Differences in processing techniques for ICs and MEMS make it difficult for manufacturers to realize both on a single wafer.